Wizard Monkey
|-|Base= |-|Summon Whirlwind BTD5= |-|Tempest Tornado BTD5= |-|Arcane Mastery= |-|Arcane Spike= |-|Archmage= |-|Dragon’s Breath= |-|Summon Phoenix= |-|Wizard Lord Phoenix= |-|Shimmer= |-|Necromancer: Unpopped Army= |-|Prince of Darkness= Summary The Wizard Monkey is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense. It is a decently priced unit that utilizes a variety of different spells. In the transition from BTD5 and BTD6, the Wizard Monkey lost many of its signature abilities, specifically the later three upgrades from the Storm path, which were transferred to the Druid Tower. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 9-B, likely Higher | 9-A | At least 9-B, 8-C with their activated ability | At least 9-B with normal magic, 9-B to 9-A with necromancy Name: Wizard Monkey (Called Monkey Apprentice up until BTD6) Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None (It's confirmed that all monkeys are genderless with the exception of Heroes), Is occasionally referred to as a Male Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey | Monkey | Monkey, Phoenix | Monkey, Undead Necromancer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Magic, Homing Attack (Homing attacks pass through walls), Electricity Manipulation (Prior to BTD6, the Monkey Apprentice had access to Lightning Bolt), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation, Wall of Fire, Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses (Can detect and attack Camo Bloons), possibly Flight (In past games, the artwork for Monkey Sense has shown the Wizard Monkey floating via magic, however this may not be valid) | Flight (via cloud), Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes to blow Bloons back towards the beginning), Status Effect Removal (Tornadoes remove ice and glue from Bloons) | All base abilities enhanced, Fire Breath, Status Effect Inducement (Inflicts burn), Camouflage Removal (Reveals Camo Bloons permanently) | All base abilities enhanced, Fire Breath, Flight (In BTD5, Summon Phoenix could fly via cloud, A Master of Fire can be seen flying in the overworld of BMC), Summoning (Can summon the Phoenix, The Phoenix is permanently around for the Wizard Lord Phoenix upgrade), Fusionism and Magma Manipulation (Fuses with the Phoenix to become the Super Phoenix/Lava Phoenix/Wizard Lord Phoenix), limited Danmaku (In addition to its normal fire breath attack, the Super Phoenix fires eight fireballs in all directions) | All base abilities enhanced, Camouflage Removal (Reveals Camo Bloons permanently), Necromancy (Resurrects all bloons (Prince of Darkness including MOAB Bloons) popped within the Wizard’s range, which travel towards the entrance and deal damage to bloons they touch), possibly Telekinesis (The artwork for Necromancer: Unpopped Army shows the Wizard Monkey telekinetically lifting its staff, however this may not be valid), Immortality (Type 7) (Prince of Darkness is visibly a skeleton), possibly Soul Manipulation (The artwork for Prince of Darkness shows souls floating from the Monkey’s throne, however this may not be valid, When Prince of Darkness was priorly Soulbind, other towers could be sacrificed to the Wizard Monkey to regain lives), either Teleportation or Deconstruction (Removes its zombie Bloons at the end of each round in a poof of smoke) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Should compare to the Bomb Tower, though it has far less popping power) | At least Wall level, likely Higher | Small Building level (Can heavily damage MOAB Bloons) | At least Wall level (Stronger than before), Building level with their activated ability (Phoenix, and especially Super Phoenix, can tear through waves of MOAB Bloons) | At least Wall level with normal magic, Wall level to Small Building level with necromancy (Can summon up to Undead BFBs) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Real World monkeys can go this fast), Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed, Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning | Likely at least Superhuman, Supersonic to Hypersonic combat speed (Arcane Mastery fires twice as fast as base, Arcane Spike fires twice as fast as Arcane Mastery, Archmage fires twice as fast as Arcane Spike) | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Wall Level | At least Wall Level, likely Higher | Small Building level | At least Wall level (Stronger than before), Building level with their activated ability | At least Wall level with normal magic, Wall level to Small Building level with necromancy Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage Range: Several Meters to Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Various wizard cloaks and hats, Gloves | Various wizard cloaks/robes and hats, Gloves, Staffs Intelligence: At least Above Average, likely Gifted (Is a master of magic) Weaknesses: Tornadoes also remove ice and glue from Bloons, Can only use it's most powerful abilities from one of three upgrade paths Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Bolt' The Wizard Monkey's main method of attack. Fires a bolt of magic. *'Guided Magic:' Magic shots seek out Bloons, even behind cover *'Arcane Blast:' Fires bigger, more powerful magic blasts *'Lightning Bolt:' Creates a lightning bolt that chains onto all Bloons at once *'Fireball:' Fires large, explosive fireballs *'Wall of Fire:' Creates walls of flames that roast passing Bloons *'Intense Magic:' Fires faster, more powerful magic blasts *'Monkey Sense:' Allows the Wizard to detect and hit Camo Bloons *'Summon Whirlwind:' Creates tornadoes that blow Bloons off the path away from the exit, while simultaneously removing ice and glue from the Bloons **'Tempest Tornado:' Creates a stronger tornado that blows more Bloons faster, further, and more often, while simultaneously popping caught Bloons and removing ice and glue from the Bloons *'Arcane Master:' Faster and longer-reaching attacks **'Arcane Spike:' Faster attacks, Deals extra damage to MOAB Bloons **'Archmage:' Faster attacks, Deals more damage to MOAB Bloons, Can use Dragon’s Breath and Shimmer *'Dragon’s Breath:' Spews continuous flames **'Summon Phoenix:' Gives the Wizard Monkey the ability to summon the Phoenix for 20 seconds, which spews continuous flames as it flies in a circle **'Wizard Lord Phoenix:' Fuses with the Phoenix, becoming the Super Phoenix, which spews continuous flames and fires eight fireballs in all directions as it flies in a circle *'Shimmer:' Reveals the location of all nearby Camo Bloons permanently **'Necromancer: Unpopped Army:' Reanimates all nearby popped Bloons as servants to destroy enemy Bloons **'Prince of Darkness:' Reanimates MOAB Bloons Key: Base | BTD5 Storm upgrade path | Arcane Master upgrade path | Dragon’s Breath upgrade path | Shimmer upgrade path Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Protagonists Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Intangibility Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Summoners Category:Fusionism Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Necromancers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Undead Category:Staff Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Deconstruction Users